


The one photograph

by GoldDreamer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Mentioned Characters, Mentioned Ships - Freeform, Other, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldDreamer/pseuds/GoldDreamer
Summary: Your house/apartment is on fire and you are able to save one item.What else could Jack save? there was nothing more important than that one photograph.





	The one photograph

Jack coughed out when he was startled by the smell of the smoke rolling into his room, No. no no no. This can't be happening- not now! This was his place! His photos were all here! His blue eyes went wide and he bit down on his lip. Okay Overland, you just need to calm down and get the fuck out of here. His things- material he can get them replaced. His life, however, could not be replaced. This was hell. He needed to save at least a few things damn it. He looked down and saw the light of the flames just behind his door.

“Shit-” He was giving himself five seconds. He looked towards his wall of photos. His friends- Jamie and his friends- his family- Where was that one photo damn it? The one photo of everyone together?! He looked around with urgency and then grabbed the photo off the wall- alright Jack, let's get it and go. He threw open the window and hopped out, glaring at the flames surging up behind the building. Stupid apartments! He was just glad he was on the first floor, or else jumping out the window would have been a fuck ton harder. He scrambled out across the grass- getting out to the sidewalk before he even thought about taking another breath. 

“Fucking- hell,” He cursed, looking to the apartment building and just- “Ugh...” At least the important stuff had already been moved out. You know except for his damn photos. He could see them charring and curling from the sidewalk Why did this have to happen? Why didn’t he ever think to you know- get a fucking photo album? He cursed at himself for not having copies and shook his head, staring down at the photo with a deep look in his eyes. His sister, mom, Jamie, his friends, his own friends, ugh even Pitch. He couldn’t ever lose this particular photo. 

His mom was gone- sister off to college in another state. Jamie and them too. Pitch and Sandy were in England, Aster well- Jack was moving to Australia with him here soon. North was in Russia for the time being and Tooth was in India. Getting a picture like this was never going to happen again. This was the one photo he had to keep a hold of. No matter what.


End file.
